Little Miss Matchmaker
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: It has been seven years, and Ryoma has moved on and started a family but the only thing he is missing is a mother figure for his daughter. His daughter soon plays match maker and tries to hook Ryoma up with his successful ex lover Sakuno
1. Chapter 1

_"Ryoma kun... Promise me that no matter what you'll never leave me, or forget me."_

_"I promise."_

_"Promise me that I'll be the only one you love, the only one in your heart."_

_"I promise..."_

**Promises are meant to be broken...**

* * *

"So Sakuno, what happened between you two after high school?" Tomoko asked, as the now more mature, yet still childlike girl took off her flip flops and dipped her feet into the cool water.

"Well, I went to college, and he went tournaments."

"Come on Sakuno!!! Spill it I know something big had to have happened! Is that all you want to tell me after what seven years?" Tomoko whined, making Sakuno picture the old Tomoko.

"Fine... Well, you know I went to almost all his matches, but soon he became distant." Sakuno said calmly trying not to remember how much Ryoma had hurt her.

"Distant?"

"You know how busy I became, finishing with a phd in four years is very stressful and hard, but I always made time for him. Yet, he never showed up. I was ever to certain to why he never made it to those days. All I remember was Fuji sempai telling me I just missed him."

"Well, with the whole phd thing, you did all your under graduate classes in high school after school, so don't tell me how stressful it is! Cheater..."

"Tomoko!"

"I'm just kidding, gosh Sakuno can't you take a joke?" Tomoko stated while she started laughing, and put her hand behind her head. "So how in the world did you two break up? You guys were like the ultimate couple."

"He never really did break up with me." Sakuno said as her voice became shaky.

"... What in the world do you mean by that?"

"Well, he never said anything to me. I found out by passing by a magazine stand one monday morning while heading out to my Anatomy class, during my second year of college."

"And..."

"And, I read the headline: "Winner of Wimbledon aka Prince of tennis, gets married! After reading that I skipped Anatomy class, and went to this very lake." Sakuno said as she faced Tomoko with tear in her eyes as she tried to smile, not wanting her childhood best friend to worry about her.

_"Goodbye my prince..."_

* * *

**A/n: I know this is short, but it is the prologue, don't worry I'll update tomorrow, or the day after. Don't want to keep everyone waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis... I wish I did, because then that would mean I own fuji!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakuno!" Tomoko yelled out, seeing her childhood best friend walk past her and into a small café.

"Oh! Hi Tomoko chan. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"And, you didn't seem to hear me either."

"Heh… I'm sorry."

"Anyways, I've never been to this café. Is it new?" Tomoko asked while smelling the aroma of food, enticing her to buy something.

"Nope, I usually come here, and there usually aren't that many people in here." Sakuno said as she started twirling her hair with her finger.

"Oh…How do I not know about this café?"

"hm, it's really old, and I guess compared to that new café across the street people don't really notice this one."

"uhhh, and how would you know about this café?"

"Well, Ryoma kun took me to this café when he said he would marry me after Wimbledon." Sakuno said smiling at that bittersweet memory.

"Oh." Tomoko said not wanting to make her friend break down and start crying like yesterday. "Aww! Look at that! Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Tomoko said pointing at a young man and a little girl.

"Hm, yeah it is. I guess he's just taking his little sister out for lunch."

"You know, I bet he would be cute if he didn't wear that hat. Oh my gosh , I bet his hair is gorgeous! I wish he didn't cover his hair." Tomoko exclaimed.

"Tomoko, hush! He might hear you! Anyways our food is here and I'm late for work. So, bye, and I'll see you later tomorrow. Oh and by the way no hitting on men when they're with young children!" Sakuno waved to her friend a literally ran out the door not wanting to keep her patients waiting. As Tomoko waved to Sakuno, and she soon saw Sakuno trip over nothing and fall.

"Neh Sakuno chan, somethings never change…"

* * *

"Che" The young man made a sound loud enough for his young daughter to hear him. 

"Daddy?" the young girl with long black hair and green eyes asked.

"It's nothing sweetie just keep eating your ice cream Sunday. " He responded politely to her. Secretly he was thinking about how much he hated girls fawning over him, and talking about how handsome he was. For instance the women in the café with two curly pig tails exaggerating about his hair. He usually wouldn't mind, but he was with his daughter. Don't women know when to back off? As the young man kept thinking about those two girls that were just in the café he started to reminisce about high school, for some reason those two looked vaguely familiar especially the prettier looking one with long chestnut wavy hair and red lip. His thoughts were cut off when a young fan girl screamed his name.

"Kyaaa!!! Ryoma Echizen! May I please have your autograph?"

"made made dane." Ryoma replied. "Come on Aya hime, lets to the park." he whispered as they rushed out the doors.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?" Ryoma asked.

"When is mommy coming back?"

"We've talked about this before, mommy wanted to go on a new adventure."

"So…When will she be back?" Ryoma then sighed and bent down to pick up his daughter and carried her to the nearest bench, they then began to speak to each other

"Sweetie, I don't know when mommy will be back, but just remember she loves you dearly."

"Where did she go?"

"She left to go to Paris." Ryoma said remembering what exactly his wife had said to him.

* * *

"_Why Natsuki?"_

"_Ryoma, I'm bored, and I'm tired of living this life. I can't stay at home all day watching this kid!"_

"_She's not just some kid, she's** your** daughter!" _

"_Ryoma hun I don't care, just don't bother ever calling me."_

"_Wait Natsuki! What am I going to tell her when she grows up? She's only nine months!"_

"_Tell her Ryoma darling, that her mother found someone with more fame, and fortune." And with that Natsuki said farewell to Ryoma, and gave him one last kiss. From that day on Ryoma never looked at any women the same way, all they were ever after was fame and fortune, and not love…_

* * *

A/N: yay! Okay this is short too, but hopefully I'll update this story more often, because I actually really like this story's plot, and I already have some ideas on what I might do, but feel free to pm me with some ideas, they are always welcomed! I want to thank the first four reviewers! You guys rawk! You also made me want to write that chapter a lot faster! ChibisukeGirl, blueducky511, Dansik's Girl, ch3rrylips , once again you guys make me update faster! More reviews faster updates.♥ love you all!!! 

♥Saku-iimouto


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm sorry __Sakuno__chan__ I don't think __Ryoma__ is going to be coming today as well…"_

_"Oh… thank you sempai."__Sakuno__ said as she started to look down at her lap._

_"__Neh__Saku-chan__ you should really need to cheer up, and smile." Fuji said as he hugged her._

_"I wish I could, but I just miss him so much!__ Also… you already know why I need to talk to him__" __Sakuno__ said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. _

_"__Yeah, should we tell him together. You know that you're pregnant__" Fuji said__, not knowing someone was watching behind the bushes._

_"I don-__" Before__Sakuno__ could finish her sentence she heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" __Sakuno__ asked._

_"__hear__ what?__" Fuji said._

_"Oh, never mind. Well, where was I? Oh! You don't have to come with me it's not your responsibility__"__Sakuno__ said as she started to look away from Fuji's face._

_"You are like the little sister __I always wanted you do realize that, and whenever you need help__I'll always be there for you."_

_"__Thank you __oniichan__."__Sakuno__ said as she started to smile a little._

_"__Neh__, are__ you sure you'll be alright telling him by yourself?" Fuji questioned._

_"Yes, but I don't want him to quit tennis just because he thinks it's his responsibility__. I don't want him to ruin his career just because you know…__"_

_"Because you two did it and you guys are sex crazed bunnies?" Fuji started to laugh_

_"__Mou__ Oniichan__!"__Sakuno__ said as she started to blush._

* * *

"Sakuno chan!" 

"Eh?" Sakuno finally responded not knowing where she was at.

"Finally! You like to day dream a lot huh? I wonder how you ever became a doctor."

"Wah! Stop teasing me!" Sakuno said. "Well what did you want Tomoko?"

"Well… Can you do me a very big favor?"

"eh… maybe? Sorry Tomoko got to run!" and with that Sakuno went flying out the door of the small and cute café.

* * *

While Sakuno was running out the door, she saw a little girl lying in the middle of the street. Sakuno soon rushed to the little girl and saw that she was injured pretty badly. She gently picked her up and carried her to her car, and soon drove off to the hospital. 

"Where am I?" Aya had said out loud. She quickly tried to get out of the bed, but she had failed. The only thing she could remember was that she was waiting outside for her nanny to pick her up from pre-school, when suddenly three girls from the upper class school had come up to her and started calling her a liar.

_"You are such a liar! No way is your father __Ryoma__Echizen__!"__ T__he seven year old girl had said while she started to shove poor __Aya__ around._

_"Yeah!__ You just want some attention. __My little__ sister goes to your day care and she told me you're just some loner who lies and makes up stuff." The next girl had said while crossing her arms._

_"I know! My little sister came home crying because she told me that while she was starting her presentation about her tennis lessons, you butted in and started talking about how the famous __Ryoma__Echizen__ is your father! We all know that that is such a lie!" __Screamed the girl who was in the middle.__ With that, they all started to crowd around her and shove her in different directions while pulling her hair and punching her._

"Oh sweetie please stop moving" Sakuno said as she ran to the little girl. "You know, you might injure yourself even more.

"Uhm… Okay." Said Aya. Excuse me miss, where am I?

"Well, you're at the hospital." Sakuno said while smiling at the cute little girl. "May I ask you a few questions sweetie?"

"Okay" Whispered Aya, who was still afraid, and hadn't really opened up to Sakuno.

"Well first of all I would like to know your name and age."

"My name Is Aya chan, and I'm five years old."

"Well nice to meet you Aya chan. My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno said as she slowly took a lollipop out of her pocket and handed it to Aya.

"Thank you Dr.Ryuzaki san." Aya said with a smile.

"Oh my, you are so mature for your age" Sakuno laughed. "Oh, and just call me Sakuno."

"Thank you Sakuno san" Aya said with a giggle finally feeling very comfortable with Sakuno. They soon chatted for hours not realizing how the time just started to fly by.

* * *

"I'm sorry Echizen san! I couldn't find her anywhere!" the nanny said frantically. 

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Ryoma screamed

"She wasn't there! The teacher inside even said so!"

"Don't expect to come back to the house, but expect your last pay check tomorrow!" Ryoma said while kicking out the nanny.

Ryoma was just about to get his jacket and look for his beloved daughter, but the phone soon rang making him even angrier.

"What!?" Ryoma said as he yelled into the phone

"I'm sorry, but that was pretty darn rude." Sakuno said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, what is your business?"

"hmph, Well for your information I'm calling from Tokyo hospital to tell you that your daughter is here!" And with that Sakuno slammed the phone down and began to walk back to Aya chan.

"Hello? Hellloooo?" Ryoma said feeling pretty bad that he had yelled at the women on the phone.

"Excuse me Ms; have you seen a little girl about this short, with light brown hair and eyes like mine?" Ryoma asked the nurse.

"Oh yes she should be with Dr. Ryu-"The nurse was unable to finish her sentence, because she was interrupted by a cute little girl.

"Daddy!" Screamed Aya, as she tried to run over to her father.

"Sweetie, you scared me."

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm okay now, only because the nice and pretty doctor saved me." Aya said with a smile on her face.

"Oh and who might that be?" Ryoma asked his sweet little girl

"Her name is Doctor-" Aya was about to finish when the older women interrupted her.

"Ah! Young lady you should be resting right now!" The mysterious person said. Ryoma looked up and didn't say a word.


End file.
